1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio paging communication system having an alpha-numeric display paging receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A numeric display paging receiver and an alpha-numeric display paging receiver are available as receivers capable of receiving message data from a caller and displaying the message data in conventional radio paging communication systems. A most convenient data input means for transmitting message data to a paging receiver is a key telephone set.
Although the key telephone set is used as an input means for inputting message data to a numeric display paging receiver in a conventional radio paging communication system, the key telephone set is not used as an input device for inputting message data to an alpha-numeric display paging receiver due to the following reason. Message data is not input to the alpha-numeric display paging receiver without using an exclusive data input terminal such as a personal computer. The alpha-numeric display paging receiver has an advantage in that perfectly free letter information can be received, while the numeric display paging receiver can receive only numeric information as message data. However, the alpha-numeric display paging receiver is not yet popular in spite of the above advantage.
At the time of transmission of message data to the alpha-numeric display paging receiver in the conventional radio paging communication system, even if message contents represent numeric information such as a destination telephone number, the message data is coded as an alpha-numeric code. Therefore, transmission efficiency of the message data is undesirably degraded.